


Unrelated Oneshots

by TarryTheTarMonster



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarryTheTarMonster/pseuds/TarryTheTarMonster
Summary: Unrelated oneshots that I want to post but I'm too lazy to create separate works for them.





	1. Limbo

“Look at me. Just take deep breaths, everything is going to be alright.”

That was the last thing I heard before I black out into the space of oblivion. Voices sounded around me, the fast beeping of some kind of.. thing that I just can’t place the meaning of. It was like I was underwater with ear plugs, everything seemed drowned out and dead. As if they were walking away from me, I can’t even remember who. Where the hell was I anyways? I’ve forgotten long ago, it seemed like ages since I closed my eyes. My hands had twitched, feeling.. something grabbed onto it. The warmth was so comforting, it was like it cared for me. But I didn’t know who, I even lost the feeling of the soft cloth underneath me.

That hand was the last thing I felt before I went under.

 

-

 

Grass tickled my nose, making me sneeze and roll over to try to avoid it. It only made more grass brush my face, so I sat up grumbling and wondering why I wasn’t in my bed. I opened my eyes to see what had woken me up in my slumber.

Everything was  _ gray. _

The grass below me was devoid of color as it swayed in the gentle breeze, brushing up my thighs and calves. Light gray dandelions dotted the expanse, a few seeds blowing away from the rare bulbs of the things. The sky was a slate bowl above me, flat and gray with a cover of concrete clouds even though there was no sprinkle to shower on me. I was still in a hospital gown  _ I think  _ and it swayed gently in the breeze. I watched with awe as it morphed into a shirt and some shorts, the gown gone. But it was gray, just like everything else here.

I stood, closing my gaping mouth and moving slowly in a circle around the expanse. The field seemed to run for miles, no sign of trees or hills or anything really. Just field and sky for as far as you can see until they met at the horizon.

 

Was this heaven? The place where you went when you died? It sure didn’t seem like it. Where were the angels, the fluffy clouds and clocks like in ‘All Dogs Go to Heaven’? Hell, why don’t  _ I _ have any angel wings or a gown or a harp in my hands? I kick at the grass with my shoe, huffing softly to myself. What even is this place?

“You don’t know where you went to?” I whipped around in the grass, searching for a bit before seeing a strange looking thing in the grass. It had long horns and wild teeth, though it was clear it was still somewhat human seeing the fact that it just talked to me.

“W-what are you?” I stammered. Way to go Andrew, this thing you just found might eat you after all. It grinned, it’s sharp teeth grinding against each other.

“Dunno. Whatever I’m gonna be I’ll go back into the real world as it.” It stood, showing me a little centaur thing that just looked absolutely adorable.

“Where are we?” I asked, staring up at the slate sky. It seemed that the sky never moved, never showing a night or day or anything.

“Some kind of limbo or somethin. I don’t really care.” It’s hooves ripped up the ground as it shrugged, ripping a daffodil out of the ground in its path.

  
  


I suddenly remember my family, my mother and father who had probably watched me die at my hospital bed. I whipped my head down to the goat thing as it stared back with his strange eyes.

“H-how do I get out of here?” I looked around, trying to find something, anything that could indicate my way home. The centaur only waved its hand at me.

“Don’t bother. You’ll walk for miles, never gettin’ tired, never gettin’ hungry. You’ll walk so far you won’t even know how far you’ve walked. Walk for long enough and you'll go insane!” It grinned at me before falling back on the dull grass with a sigh. “So just sit here with me so I don’t go insane meself with all the loneliness.”

I sighed, laying down next to the goat thing and staring up at the sky. It wasn’t like we had anything better to do.

What’s my name anyways?


	2. Lizard tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deep shit going on here.

If you rip off a lizard’s tail, it grows back.

Such was the rule of nature and life that every playground child knew. Catch a lizard, rip it’s tail, and watch it grow back in your fish tank with no water. Such was the rule of nature and life that every hawk and snake knew. Never catch a lizard by its tail, you’ll only get the tail and not the lizard. I never had to deal with such rules, as for me, I would catch a lizard by its tail. I’ll lose the tail, but not the lizard. 

-

The kids circled around the playground like horses in a merry-go-round. They climbed up and down slides, fell down poles, stomped on the higher levels and ran on the lower levels. They shimmied wood chips through the holes and blocked children from the twisty slide. I stood behind the fence, my pupils narrowed, the yellow that surrounded the thin lines dark with jealousy. They didn’t have tails, their faces were blurry and I hated that my life was so clear while they hated me for having everything I wanted. But I didn’t have everything I wanted. They wanted to hurt me, I just wanted to be free. Take me away to your nest hawks, it would be better than sitting here, waiting for the blurry kids to come and rip my tail away. It swayed behind me, brushing sage-brush because I can never control it anyways. The kids had hawk tails, I had a lizard tail so I was their prey. There was nothing stopping them from eating me, hurting me until I wished I could curl up and die. I need food for my friend, as he couldn’t hunt for himself. The blurry kids made him blind. I look at him, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

We were different from the kids, but we were the same between us.


	3. Battle of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, something for school. 
> 
> oof

It was a battle of perspective.

 

John Bundy stood at the crime scene, his coat billowing softly in the wind. The police tape blocked the people of the body lying on the ground, their whispers being thrown into the wind before the detective could make any of the soft voices out. The white chalk highlighted where the body was resting, right underneath the window of Harry Turner’s house.

 

Bundy’s brows were furrowed in confusion, trying to make sense of the situation. It seemed like a suicide, the evidence was clear, the data showed that it seemed to be a suicide. Hell, they had even found a letter on the window-sill of the small room. What made Bundy so confused of the claim was that it just didn’t seem right. He knew Turner, he wouldn’t just off himself like that, but yet here was his body right there in front of him.

 

Bundy wondered if he had any enemies.

 

Turner always had a bubbly personality, Bundy found it hard to believe anyone was out to kill him. Perhaps a serial killer had come and killed him, staging it as a suicide. Perhaps Turner was wearing a mask the whole time, and he really wanted to.. you know. The argument was weak, the evidence pointing towards just a suicide. The opposing claims floating around his head seemed to just be denial that his best friend really wouldn’t do that to himself.

 

Bundy was glad he was a detective. That’s what detectives are for, figuring out things. The connotation of one making him a genius, twirling a pipe and tipping his Sherlock’s hat. But he didn’t feel confident about what happened that night. He felt as if his world was falling apart. And how could he not? His best friend was  _ dead. _ And now he has to solve a case surrounding him.

 

A job of a detective is to find the truth from everyone’s point of view. A bad detective would use his own perspective, often tainting the truth and sometimes even convicting the wrong person for a crime. Bundy wouldn’t let a habit like that corrupt his work, though he didn’t realize it already was. He was a suspect himself, being Turner’s closest friend, another detective would come to question him. Bundy promised his friend he’d find the killer.

 

But as soon as Bundy read the letter, his hopes were crushed. The tone of his writing, it seemed so real. The lines were wobbly, as if his hand was shaking as he wrote it. It sounded just like him, and Bundy believed, just for a second, it might have really just been another case of death by themselves. But he shook his head scanning his eyes over the letter again. It was believable, it seemed like it could happen. He believed it, letting his perspective melt with the rest of the populous. It was a suicide, that’s all it was. But that turned out to be Bundy’s biggest mistake.

 

He didn’t realize Turner didn’t loop his y’s like in the letter until much,  _ much  _ later.


	4. Stonepaw's Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long time ago I wrote a story about a warrior cats OC.  
> It was absolute shit.  
> So not too long ago I decided to rewrite it.  
> So I took this part (which in the old version, was a page long), and turned it into this.  
> Yeah.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter One - New Day

 

Stonepaw gleamed with pride, puffing out his fluffy chest. His littermates, Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw sat beside him,equally as proud. Today was the day, the big day when they were to become apprentices. And Stonekit was excited. He’d waited six whole moons to finally be able to train, and it was exhilarating to be able to see outside of camp. More than just what bordered the edges.

“Creekfeather, Rabbitleap, Plumwillow, and Nettlesplash.” Leafstar’s voice rung out throughout the gorge, her stance tall and proud on the Rock Pile. She was Stonepaw’s mother, and he held her dear to him. Though having three siblings that needed just as much attention as him, he was fine with it, since he was was older by, say, a few minutes. “You have proved yourself as warriors worthy of this clan, and for that I can trust you four to train these new apprentices.”

 

Each of the new mentors nodded, touching noses with their new apprentices. Stonepaw just so happened to get Rabbitleap, the one that was afraid of heights. Stonepaw sorted slightly, but at least he understood. He fell into the river once, and now refuses to even go near it, let alone drink from it. Now he could actually go and find a stream to drink from instead of the frothing river that once dared to suck him into its depths.

“I will train you well, Stonepaw,” Rabbitleap murmured, before standing beside his apprentice both with equally proud looks. Stonepaw felt his heart swell as his clanmates called his name. It was like a dream come true. Then, his littermates swarmed around him, congratulating each other and Stonepaw. Not only was he older, he was larger than his siblings, so he naturally fit in as the older brother of them all. The one that kept watch.

 

Stonepaw felt like it was treason to now be sleeping in the apprentice’s den, but he was eventually pushed in by Harrypaw, allowing the others to swarm in behind him. But, like Stonepaw, they all gawked with shock at the new place they’d spend their night until they became warriors. 

But, soon Creekfeather poked his head in the den with a light chuckle. “Come on, you four. We can look around tomorrow, but now you need to get some sleep.” Firepaw nodded vigorously, racing to the corner of the den and bouncing over a group of nests.

“Can we sleep here? It’s right in the corner and it’s perfect for us! Please please?” Firepaw’s tail wagged quickly, slapping the ground once and awhile.  _ The she-cat always had a lot of energy, _ Stonepaw thought with a chuckle, signaling with his tail for the rest of the group to go ahead. For some odd reason, he was always the one that made the final decisions, though Firepaw could sway him with her energy.

  
  
  
  


Once they had claimed their nest- and Stonepaw enlarging his because of his size- the quartet had finally settled down to sleep. Firepaw had stretched out her legs and was fast asleep in her nest, whiskers twitching. Stormpaw was washing her ginger and gray fur, as she had always loved when it was sleek. Harrypaw had always been kind and loving, even offering to share his moss with Stonepaw. He smiled, seeing his littermates happy as he slowly drifted to sleep.

   *

Stonepaw blinked open his eyes, not feeling the warm moss of his nest but rather the damp ground of leaf mulch. He scrambled to his paws, eyes wide as he stared around the forest he woke up in. It was dark, darker than the deepest nights, with no moon or stars. The ground squished under his paws, and the bushes rattled though there was no wind to disturb them. Stonepaw could’ve sworn he’d seen eyes blinking at him in the shadows.

“H-hello?” Stonepaw called out into the darkness, his brown eyes blinking nervously. Someone must’ve kidnapped him for him to be here.

“Ah, Stonepaw, we’ve been waiting for you.” Stonepaw whirled around, skidding on the wet leaf mulch to face whoever made the voice. He was large, dirty brown tabby, his pelt rippling with muscles. His yellow eyes burned in his his gray fur, and Stonepaw scrambled back in fear.

 

The tabby came forward, his paws light and calm. “Do not fear Stonepaw. I am Bristlefur, a warrior of Starclan.” Bristlefur stood before him, towering over the new apprentice.

Stonepaw immediately stood straighter, trying to not look as scared. This was a warrior of  _ Starclan _ after all, he must at least look presentable. “S-so this is Starclan?” mewed Stonepaw. He inwardly cringed at how squeaky his voice was.

Bristlefur nodded, his pelt rippling. “Yes, a corner of Starclan where the Shadowclan cats live.” Stonepaw nodded. He remembered the stories of the other clans, and how different they were yet so alike. Shadowclan had always loved stalking and hunting in the shadows, so it would make sense this was where they would settle.

 

“But, why am I here?” Now that Stonepaw was here in Starclan for longer, he was getting more familiar to the place. His paws shifted in the leaves, trying to get the stray flecks of orange off his dark gray paws.

“You, young Stonepaw, have been chosen by Starclan.” Stonepaw’s eyes widened, and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from squealing out in glee. He was chosen! Bye  _ Starclan! _ How could this get any better? “I will mentor you into a great warrior, and one day you will lead your clan into greatness.”

Stonepaw nodded, puffing out his chest. If he was chosen by Starclan to lead his clan, then he’ll do it. It was his destiny, and Stonepaw was ready to fulfil it.

“Your training will begin tonight.”

 

Chapter Two - Truth

 

Five moons had passed since Stonepaw first met his nighttime mentor, Bristlefur. Not only had he trained by day, but he also trained at night. Stonepaw had learned things his mentor didn’t even know, and he felt proud. He’d be the greatest warrior in the history of Skyclan, and eventually the greatest leader.

But today was the day before he would be made a warrior. Stonepaw had just came back from his warrior assessment, and after a good thrush and collapsed in his nest. Firepaw stirred next to him, and she looked up, giving him a smile.

“Stooonepaaw, it’s no fair you get to be a warrior before us!” She mewed in a playful manner, nudging her with her nose.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t put ants into other cat’s nests you would be made a warrior faster.” Stonepaw replied, nudged her back. Firepaw huffed, laying her head on the rim of moss on her nest.

 

The den was silent, apart from the occasional snores and quiet shuffling of the other apprentices in their sleep. Moonlight wafted in the den, turning Stonepaw’s fur silver, and Firepaw’s green eyes into a sage green. 

“I’ll miss you,” Firepaw murmured softly. Stonepaw nodded, moving over to stuff his nose into her fur. “It’ll be boring all alone without you here.” Stonepaw took in her scent, before looking up to stare in her eyes.

“Firepaw, sister, I’ll still be in Skyclan. I’ll make sure to see you every day.” Firepaw smiled, the usual spark in her eyes returning. She curled up in her nest, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 

Stonepaw sighed softly, looking out to stare at the stars from the den entrance. They shines just as brightly, just like they did before. Stonepaw curled up, sitting his head rest on his large, fluffy tail. He remembered that he had his training, so he needed to at least get some sleep.

_ Oh Starclan, please guide my paws. _

 

*

Stonepaw blinked his eyes open, standing to his paws at the sight of the familiar forest. For some reason, this part of Starclan had scared him. He never really knew why, it just, did.. Stonepaw turned at the rustle of leaves behind him and stood before Bristlefur. His normal, calm aura was gone, replaced with something Stonepaw couldn’t describe.

“Today I think you’re ready for you final assessment,” Bristlefur meowed, staring at him with those bright yellow eyes. Stonepaw nodded, he’d known of this for a while, but he never knew what he would be doing.

 

“You're assessment will be to take one of Leafstar’s lives, and don’t get caught.” Bristlefur’s eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Stonepaw. “Only then will you be ready to fulfill your destiny.” Stonepaw froze, eyes widening as he stepped back. Take one of Leafstar’s lives? He would be killing his own mother! They’d never forgive him.

“B-but I can’t do that!” Mewed Stonepaw. He took another step back, his tail whisking back and forth. Bristlefur stepped forward, keeping pace with Stonepaw.

“It is the will of Starclan,” he snarled, baring his long teeth. “You are to do as we say.”

Stonepaw shook his head, his confidence growing slightly. “No! A good warrior will never kill their leader!”

 

Then, Bristlefur in a blink of an eye had Stonepaw pinned down against the leaf mulch. His towering body stood over him, a paw pressed to the gray fluffy chest of Stonepaw. He was frozen in fear, not moving and knowing it wouldn’t do much anyways. Bristlefur leaned down to his ear, letting his ragged breath hit the inside.

“If you don’t take one of her lives, I will murder your family. I will give them a slow, painful death, and each one that dies you will watch.” Bristlefur growled, his yellow eyes gleaming with fury.

Then, Stonepaw awoke in the real world, gasping for air.

 

Chapter Three- Assessment

 

Stonepaw dug his claws into the moss, his eyes shut tight as he thought. Dawn was not far off, as the moon had just fallen from moon-high. It pained Stonepaw at the decision; it was either one of his mother’s lives or his whole family. Possible exile and endless guilt versus being alone in the clan. His mother wracked with grief at her kits and mate’s death. It was just, so,  _ hard. _ Could he really take one of her lives. He couldn’t just attack her, he’d get caught right away.

 

_ Oh Starclan, what have you done? _ He stood, padding out of the den into the night. Stonepaw had to do this. He had to take a life, it was better to take one than four, right? Still, guilt racked his body as he sneaked out of camp. It took effort to put one paw in front of the other, let alone do what he needed to do. Stonepaw had devised a plan, it may work, but he’d probably get caught.  _ It’s for the better if I get exiled, I don’t think I’d be able to face her once I do this. _ He shook his head to rid it from his thoughts and focused on hunting.

 

He planned to poison a mouse. Echosong had taught them about poisonous berries called death-berries, which would kill cats quickly and effectively. They were told to stay away from them and never,  _ never,  _ eat them. Yet, he was tricking someone, his own leader, to eat these berries. Stonepaw pounced on the mouse, killing it with a swift bite to the back of its neck. He still remembered where a bush was, it was a wonder they still let the things grow on their territory.

  
  
  


He stopped at the bush, setting the mouse down carefully and taking a breath.  _ Okay, calm down Stonepaw. _ He thought to himself.  _ Just pick the berries and put them in the mouse. Simple. _ He hesitantly stepped forward, gingerly picking berries until he had five good ones. He slid the mouse towards him, slitting open the belly. He was about to stuff the berries, until he realised it would be suspicious if there were lumps in the mouse. So, swallowing back bile, Stonepaw quickly crushed the berries before stuffing those into the tiny body.

 

Stonepaw gagged, picking up the tampered mouse and padding to the stream he regularly went to to drink. He laid the mouse down carefully, almost as if it would explode if he wasn't careful with it. Stonepaw washed his paws, flinching at the cold temperature of the stream. He wasn't sure if it was the water or his own paws that felt cold.

 

Dawn was approaching as Stonepaw carried the mouse back to camp. He was dreading this moment, his paws lagging as he neared closer to the entrance. He paused at some bushes and hid behind them, waiting for the sun to rise. His fur twitched, jumping at the rustle of birds and squeaks of prey. Stonepaw was on edge, he knew it. Finally, after what seemed like days, the sun rose until it was just above the edges of the twoleg place. He stood, picking up the mouse and shaking out his fur. Stonepaw steeled a breath, gripping the mouse firmly as a nervous determination washed over him. He had to do this.

 

Stonepaw padded out of the bushes, nodding a greeting to Cherryfall, as she was posted as guard for that night. She returned the greeting tiredly, waiting for someone to relieve her of her post. He padded along the path, willing himself to not show the guilt wracking through his body. Stonepaw stopped at his mother's den, knowing she'd be awake. He sucked in a breath, then padded into the den that was lightly covered with sand.

 

“Mother, are you awake?” Stonepaw called into the den, stepped forward when he heard a small rustle and a ‘Come in.’

“Yes, I'm awake.” Leafstar shook her fur out, grooming down a tuft of tabby leaf colored fur on her shoulder. “What is it that you need?” Stonepaw gulped. This was it, the last chance to back out from this. But he couldn't watch his family die. It was now or never.

“I brought you a morning meal, mother.” He stepped forward, placing the mouse down gingerly at her paws. Leafstar smiles, leaning down to sniff it.

“It smells wonderful. Thank you Stonepaw.” He watched her take a bite as he slowly backed out of the den. Stonepaw hovered at the entrance, waiting until he heard the sound of a body fall.

 

With a sad sigh he padded down the rest of the path until he reached the floor of the gorge. He padded to the fresh kill pile, taking out a squirrel and sitting down in front of it. Stonepaw gagged as he ate the squirrel. He felt like he needed to puke, but he choked down the squirrel anyways. He watched as Sharpclaw, the clan’s deputy, climb the path to Leafstar’s den and step in, only to run out to Echosong's den. Echosong was their medicine cat, so she would be first to hear what he did. Stonepaw only turned back to his squirrel, pretending he didn't notice. His paws twitched as his claws dug into the ground underneath him.  _ Oh Starclan,  _ he prayed.  _ Please tell me I did the right thing. _

 

Chapter Four - Exile

 

It had been a few days since he'd poisoned Leafstar. She had lost a life, as there were too many deathberries to fight off. Stonepaw couldn't visit her, every time he tried his stomach did a flip and he decided against it, walking away with his head down. The other cats assumed he was just grieving, considering someone was evil enough to poison their leader and take a life. Little did they know that they were comforting the culprit of the attack.

 

One spring day Sharpclaw had announced an important meeting, wanting everyone to be there. It was his duty to announce meetings, since Leafstar was still recovering from the attack. One look at the fuming look on Sharpclaw’s face was enough to show he’d been caught. It took all of his energy to get up from the entrance of the apprentice’s den and sit down among the crowd gathering around the Rock Pile. Once everyone was seated, Sharpclaw began.

“Leafstar has woken up, and she remembered who poisoned her.” He watched the clan as they exchanged nervous looks. It was clear to Stonepaw it was taking him everything he had to keep himself calm.

 

Then, he snapped. “An apprentice of our clan has broken the warrior code! Stonepaw was the one who poisoned Leafstar!” Gasps and shocked eyes met Stonepaw’s as everyone moved desperately away from him, like he could snap at any moment. It created a wide circle, putting the panicking apprentice in the spotlight. He crouched down, ears pinned to his head and his tail tucked in his legs.

“I-I didn’t!” He mewed, trying his best to sound convincing. But Sharpclaw wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Lies! I heard the story from her own lips!” He snarled, angry green eyes burning into his own. “How could you? You poisoned our clan leader, you're own mother!” He yowled.

“I’m sorry!” Stonepaw wailed. He knew it wouldn’t help, but it was like he couldn’t control his own mouth.

“I don’t care!” Sharpclaw snapped, letting his claws rake the rocks beneath him. “Why did you do it! She did nothing to you!”

Stonepaw burrowed his claws into the dirt. “Starclan told me to!”

 

The clan was deathly silent. No cat dared to make a sound, not even a bird sung. If a mouse squeaked, every cat would be able to hear it. Then, the sound of pebbles tumbling down broke the silence as Sharpclaw padded up to Stonepaw. The anger had moved into hate, which made Sharpclaw’s eyes dark.

“Leave,” he snarled. Stonepaw flinched at his tone, his brown eyes shining as tears threatened to escape them. “Leave and never return. If I see you're damned face again I will personally rip your throat to shreds.”

 

Stonepaw looked up at the stars hidden behind the blue sky. His eyes narrowed, claws sliding again into the ground. He looked back at his clan, or former clan, as anger surged through his blood.

“Starclan lied to you,” he hissed. “They never cared for Skyclan, if they did they wouldn’t have me take a life.” His tail lashed, fury in Stonepaw’s eyes. They lied to him, they lied to the clan.  _ How did I let myself get swayed by them! _ He turned stalking towards the forest along the river. “I hope that you realize that before Starclan takes Leafstar away.” He was about to break into the cover of the trees but heard paws behind him. Stonepaw turned, becoming face to face with Firepaw. Her ears were pinned back, her green eyes showing the disdain and distraught.

She shook her head, baring her teeth at him. 

“I don’t know you anymore,” Firepaw hissed. “I can’t believe I called you my brother.” She turned, casting an evil look at him before returning to her clanmates.

 

That hit Stonepaw more than anything else, watching his sister turn away from him. He dropped his head, letting a few tears fall onto the grass beneath him. He watched them sparkle the grass, leaving a trail of guilt and grief as he walked away from his life, his family, his home. He let his tears fall freely, streaking down his face as he followed the river away from everything he’d ever known.

  
|  _ To be Continued.. | _


End file.
